Grand Melee in Valvolux
Log Title: Grand Melee In Valvolux Characters: Clench, Delusion, Discretion, Encore, Jazz, Knightmare, Mixmaster, Prowl, Sixshot, Stiletto, Takedown, Widget Location: Valvolux Date: July 18, 2018 TP: Meanwhile in Valvolux TP Summary: The 'Cons mass forces, but there are plenty of defenders waiting to meet them! ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:00:12 on Wednesday, 18 July 2018. Battle rages across Valvolux. The Decepticons have invaded, and fear has struck the populace. Overlord's reputation is well-earned, and Decepticon sympathizers have been turning in their Bot-allied neighbors in droves. Autobots have descended beneath the surface in desperation to try to find something - anything - to turn back the Decepticon invaders. Even the Dominicons have joined the fray, trying to drive the Decepticons back out of the neutral city. Clench has been powering through the city, running down anyone in his way. When Overlord and Shockwave aren't around, Clench is in charge, and he has been using the situation to exact painful revenge on any who dared to stand up to the Decepticon assault. Mini-Cons and neutrals have been crushed under his wheels as the rolling colossus makes his way through the polity, smashing through walls and debris with seeming no one able to stop him. With the deal he was trying to make gone sour, the Meister of Ceremonies is trying to meet up with the rest of the Autobots so that they can get the heck out of dodge. No charger. Anyway, JAZZ is in the midst of speeding his way towards the coordinates that he got sent via about, oh, fifty trillion reports. He really should pay more attention to things when he's Deep Cover. Oh well. The Porsche speeds onto the scene, bobbing and weaving debris from things being smashed by... holy mech. Jazz's speaker system kicks up loud and clear, "Uh, attention, dumbaft!" Jazz skids around and flashes his tail ights in Clench's direction. "Why don't you pick on a city your own size?" And with that, Jazz throws himself into reverse and careens off towards Clench for some Junk In The Trunk action. >> Jazz misses Clench with Ram. << Delusion soars in formation with Knightmare and Discretion. Originally, they were headed for the bar, but it looks like there are more Decepticons than usual in the streets tonight.. and some familiar faces. <> She peels off to fire some lasers at the first tempting target. >> Delusion strikes Clench with Twin Lasers . << Things in Valvolux aren't look good at all. With the Decepticons running rampant through the city, Prowl crouches behind the storefront of an abandoned shop, analyzing the situation at hand to determine what the best move is. He takes note of Clench just running people over, but it seems Jazz and Delusion are on top of him already. In the form of a giant wolf, Sixshot patrols the city. Like Clench, he also preys on the citizenry, although he only shows real interest when someone gives him a real fight. Sixshot will crush Mini-Cons and non-combatant neutrals, but his core isn't really in it. Sixshot's ears perk up, however, at the clash of battle - especially the sound of Dominicon jets! Sixshot bounds into action, running towards the sounds of combat. As soon as he's within visual range, Sixshot leaps to pounce... and then transforms in midair into a sleek Starfighter, targeting Delusion and opening fire with dual missiles. >> Sixshot misses Delusion with Missile. << The gleaming white jet peels out of formation when Delusion dives to strafe Clench. Discretion begins scanning for a target and it's not long before one presents itself... Sixshot. < Back for more? > A quick charge and then a jolt of electricity snakes towards the sextuple changer. >> Discretion strikes Sixshot with Electrical Shock . << Knightmare is trailing along behind her two Dominicons in her heavy assault fighter form, for once getting to spend some free time away from the base on a non-mission.. but of course, the Cons and Bots have gone and fubared that by starting another fight. When Delusion and Discretion break off and wade into the fight with differnt targets Knightmare heads towards the city and shifts to her robot form again, landing near the city walls where she thought she spotted a few neutrals and deploys her shield and mace while turning to face the active battlers, and sends a quick message across the radio to the other Dominicons, "Keep it clean and away from the neutrals. And show no mercy to the Cons." Mixmaster heads into the fray of the battle- lean mean and on the scene. Which means the other Constructicons may be nearby. Which means the possibility of the frightening Devastator. "Allright. Lets see. Wheres a good Autobot to shoot." he smiles to himself, trying to pick out the right Autobot to attack. Encore has just finished unloading at a small speakeasy when he hears the sounds of firepower. He steps out and transforms, only to frown at the length of the runway. "Ahh... feck it!" he mutters, panels folding open and extending JATO bottles. He starts to roll down the tiny runway before the bottles ignite, the first set of bottles powering him forwards. A few seconds later the second set of bottles ignite, forcing him into the sky well before he's actually got enough lift to fly. He's got his engines at the redline, helices of vapour forming in the tip vortices of his propellors. "GERONIMOOOO YOU BASTARDS! FLY YOU GREET FATARSE FLY!'" He feels the air grab at his wings and grant them lift before the jato bottles ignite, or... that could have been embarrassing. He spirals to gain height as the empty JATOs are retracted, bringing his sensors online and scanning the ground for targets below.... <> His sensor dome pivots to lock onto Mixmaster, and as the big Autobot begins his first pylon turn… << Hey!>> he bellows << Ge' te' fu' oan yer trolley, yez fart-flavoured exhaust brush!!>>BDAM-BDAM-BDAM-BDAM-BDAM! His 40mm Bofors gun wakes up, sending a string of rounds towards Mixmaster. From one perspective, he's fortunate; the rounds aren't set to impact-detonate. From another perspective... they're set to proximity. Five smoke clouds burst into the air around the Decepticom mixer-truck, and the air is filled with several thousand fast-moving tiny tungsten pellets. Even if it doesn't do much but remove paint, it's going to sting something fierce. To add insult to injury, he begins to blast music out over the battlefield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXm8JdC4k4c >> Encore strikes Mixmaster with Bofors Cannon . << Neutrals flee the scene, one of them breathing, "Thank you!" to Knightmare as they head to cover under her protection. The scary thing is about Clench is, he practically IS Valvolux's size... at least, it seems that way. And yet, when Jazz tries to back into him, the Decepticon transforms and leaps away with surprising agility. He does a neat flip over Jazz, stealing some of the Autobot's thunder - only to be shot in the back by Delusion. He spins as he lands, drawing massive pistols the size of Mini-Bots. Optics narrowing, he returns fire. "Traitors," he growls. "Your treachery ends today." >> Clench misses Delusion with Laser . << Cyberton's Sexiest Mech for twenty consecutive cycles speeds himself into a spin out, since his reversing didn't bear any fruit. "Treachery?!" Jazz's speakers exclaim, before the car veers off to the side, almost seeming to disappear behind some falling objects... but then the transformation sound occurs and JAZZ comes flipping out of the other side. Jazz takes the post-transformation landing in stride, running up something ramp-shaped and leaping off with a few somersaulting acrobatics. He lands in a total three-point supermech crouch and flicks an optic for maximum winking action. "Alright." Jazz takes a moment to style and profile, twirling his pistol. "Let's jam." Thunder: Regained. The Porsche explodes into action, becoming Jazz, Autobot hero. Delusion hears Sixshot coming and dodges aside with nimble ease, dipping her nose to pick up some speed as she curves around to face the ?Con, but Clench has apparently taken her up on her offer, so she banks away and transforms, dropping down to kick the big bruiser with as much force as velocity and gravity can offer. No witty banter- she lets her high heels do the talking. The cone of the F-15E splits and comes down onto arms as legs stretch from underneath and the wings fold up. Delusion stretches briefly. >> Delusion misses Clench with Leap-Kick. << Having finished his analysis, Prowl determines that Sixshot is probably the biggest threat on the field right now. He might not be the largest, but he is probably the fastest and the most versatile with all those different forms. While the mech is destracted by Delusion (ha ha, can I insert a certain article in there), he pops out of cover momentarily to fire a missile. >> Prowl strikes Sixshot with Incendiary Missiles . << Sixshot fires dual missiles at Delusion, cursing internally as neither manages to hit. And, of course, where Delusion is, Discretion is sure to be found. Sixshot tries to pull up, but before he can successfully maneuver Discretion nails him with a lightning blast. Electricity courses all over the STAG, and he rapidly begins to lose altitude. Prowl's missiles hit him next, catching his wings on fire. He hurtles towards the ground like a shooting star. Just before Sixshot smashes into a building, however, he transforms into a massive tank. Crashing through a wall, he keeps moving until emerging from the other side. "I showed you too much mercy last time, Dominicon," the tank broadcasts. "I won't make the same mistake again. In the meantime, however..." The tank swings its cannons around, and fires on Prowl's position. >> Sixshot misses Prowl with Laser . << Discretion follows Sixshot as he makes an unscheduled descent towards Prow, building up another charge on her wings, this one crackling and arcing omniously before a loud -CRACK- echoes amongst the sound of battle and a controlled bolt of lighting arcs towards the taunting mech. >> Discretion strikes Sixshot with Electricity-Surge . << >> Sixshot temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Knightmare stays near the wall as she asses the situation and starts to move towards Sixshot but with Discretion and Prowl engaging him she shifts her attenion towards the city itself and the fight inside.. and the 'Minibot' sized pistols aimed at one of her Dominicons and turns her course and strides in long lopping steps towards Clench, dodging around what buildings are in the way as she tries to blindside him with her shield leading the way, "None threaten my own!" >> Knightmare misses Clench with Bash. << Mixmaster drives straight towards Encore, his laser turret firing. "So. You wanna play?" the mixtruck taunts. "That music should be against the codes of war. Horrible! I'm gonna take out the source, right away.." with that he open fires on the Autobot. >> Mixmaster strikes Encore with Laser . << Encore is mainly here to pick on the Cons that the others seem to be having trouble with...especially considering it's one of those rare occasions that the big Bot has air superiority. He intends to make the most of this before the Decepticons decide to try and take it away from him. As his pylon turn continues, the NASCAR-syndrome sufferer's guns naturally track over onto Clench. Well he's a big bugger isn't he? And he's got enough bling that he's -got- to be someone important. Well. He's got something for the big buggers with - oi! His train of thought is interrupted when Mixmaster takes a shot at him. Bastard. <> He growls. <> He banks around to put Mixmaster off his wing now, firing a low, flatulent burst of 25mm fire at him ... and at his original target, too, while he's got the angle. >> Encore attacks Clench, and Mixmaster with Avenger, striking Clench, and Mixmaster. << Clench keeps his focus - he may be big, but he's not dumb, and he doesn't let Jazz's fancy gymnastics distract him from his other foe: Delusion. He waits until the very last moment, then moves just enough to deflect her attack into the steel to the side of him. With her so close, Clench doesn't offer any fancy moves in return. He simply lashes out with a lazy backhand the size of Cliffjumper. As a side to Jazz, Clench mutters, "Wasn't talking to you, Autobot, but just wait - you'll get your turn." The glance Jazz's way allows him to spot Knightmare's charge just in time to move out of the way of it. "Two of you, now? I'll just have to kill you one at a time." Then Encore's firepower chews into him, hurting him in spite of his massive size. "Oh, you want a piece now, too, huh?" Clench glares. "Here. Have this." Reaching over, Clench tears a chunk off a nearby roof and simply flings it at one of Encore's engines. >> Clench misses Encore with Bash. << Jazz is already on the move. He's always on the move. He's just that kind of Autobot. He's all about trying to keep himself a moving target and trying to draw fire... but nobody's shooting at him. "Uh, Bots?" Jazz says this as he flips over something random and skids a bit more of the way. "We got a plan here besides, y'know, whoop aft and take names? I mean, I'm good with that plan but just makin' sure." Out of the corner of his optic, Jazz spots somebody trying to get a bead on Prowl. And then Clench is doing massive things... and talking smack. Jazz raises up the middlest finger at the big thing. "Shhhhh. Grown ups are talkin'." And then Jazz is back up into the mix, hopping and skipping through the firefight with all the acrobatics of a Carkour Specialist. Yes. Carkour. Catch him if you can, suckas. Delusion skids across metal with a terrible screech and ducks Clench’s return swing. She keeps up speed, jumping with a bit of a jet-assist to get back up to optic level on the big mech and swing for his face, fingers stiff. >> Delusion misses Clench with Optic Gouge. << Sixshot's attack hits Prowl's cover instead of him, as he managed to duck back down into it right before the blast hit. Well it's not often Prowl's calculations are off enough to get hit by a tank, especially when it's the only thing attacking him directly. Too slow! Though the storefront probably won't last much longer after that hit. Well, that just means he'd better take the thing down before it crumbles. >> Prowl strikes Sixshot with Dual Missiles . << Unfortunately for Sixshot, transforming into his slower tank mode left him open to Discretion's follow-up attack. The Dominicon's electrical charge blasts across Sixshot's already-damaged systems, blowing off panels and fusing internal circuitry. Sixshot's treads stop and his turret dips as he's forced to reboot multiple systems, all the while defenseless against further attacks... which Prowl nicely takes advantage of. With a burst of fire, suddenly a huge chunk of Sixshot's armor is just gone. Not so taunty now, is he? Then, suddenly, the ground shakes with an incredible **WHOOMPH** as the city's main energy refinery explodes into an ever-increasing fireball. Entire neighborhoods are engulfed instantly, and the cries and screams of boiling citizens can barely be heard over the burning and secondary detonations. Part of the city collapses into a sudden sinkhole, filling the channels beneath the city with burning energon. Dominicon Delusion says, "I'm not even scratching this mech. Would you rather I go rescue who I can?" Dominicon Knightmare says, "Go" Discretion speeds over the stunned form of Sixshot, rolling and banking towards the large form of Clench. She unleashes a torrent of laser fire at the -very- large Decepticon. >> Discretion strikes Clench with Laser . << Dominicon Discretion says, "Damnit... the Decepticons -would- pull that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...." Knightmare doesnt even need to know what happened and the large Dominicon Leader's actions become more... focused as the glowing edges of her mace seems to pulse a bit, "And proof of the Decepticon Cause's weakness is shown." A brief pause as she spin, her shield arm raising up as she continues to keep close to Clench and swings at one of his legs to try to slow him down a bit "No mercy." >> Knightmare misses Clench with Shield Bash. << Dominicon Knightmare says, "And this is why we no longer carry that Symbol... they have grown weak and attack those who cant fight back! NO MERCY" Mixmaster cackles, still targeting Encore, even as his armor is starting to take some dents from the Autobot's shots. "You know? I love blowing up cities. Ever since Crystal City. Its a blast." he spins his drum a bit. "I think I'll cook up something for you in a moment but first. Have Some of this." his cannon switches to its deadly flamethrower mode as he launches fire towards the sky. >> Mixmaster strikes Encore with Flamethrower . << <> Encore taunts. <> He laughs, dipping a wingtip to let the chunk of roof sail past him. He scans below. Delusion seems to have Clench taken care of and... oh! He snarls as the flame burns paint and armour from his hull, one of his windows cracking under thermal shock. <> He repeats. It seems to be the word of the day. He banks around, focussing on Mixmaster. <> His howitzer opens up, spitting a shot at the mixer-truck below. When the round goes off, it's a brilliant white flash. Not very damaging, but boy is it going to mess with one's optics. >> Encore strikes Mixmaster with 105mm Starburst . << >> Mixmaster temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Clench turns his massive head, just barely avoiding rocket-assisted damage to his yellow-green optics. The distraction is enough, however, to allow Discretion to pepper him with laserfire. He fades backwards, just quick enough to keep from having his leg bashed in by Knightmare. "Alright," he snarls. "I've had about enough of the lot of you." Folding down, Clench transforms into a freakin' battle station, and opens fire on Discretion with anti-aircraft fire. >> Clench strikes Discretion with Ballistic . << Dominicon Knightmare says, "Domicions.. report locations. This is getting out of hand. We need to end this." Jazz can't even get into the firefight now. Which is lucky for Clench and everyone else because there's more important matters that have just come at hand. "Son of a switch..." Jazz runs and leaps into the air, transforming and hitting the ground as his stylish form. And then he's off. Racing for the fireball factory because he's going to do some good. Some hero things. Y'know, the stuff that Optimus would tell him to do if he were around. "If anybody dies, I'm takin' it outta' their hides." And Jazz kicks his speed up and zooms off to see what, if anything, he can do to assist. Cuz exploding factories are never a good thing. Either way, cool mechs drive /towards/ explosions. Sinking down and folding up, Jazz becomes a Porsche 935 Turbo. Delusion abandons trying to hit the giant Decepticon in front of her as soon as the explosions ripple across the city. The Dominicon breaks off and runs for the fires. She scans for injured, using her sharp optics to find a couple of the neutrals who are caught in a burning building. Too high to jump, but she can fly. She helps them down to the street and shoos them away, tilting her head as she hears a different, familiar sound. Ah. Time for some -fun-. Her gaze lands on Discretion’s fresh injuries. Yes, time to extract a little vengeance. Prowl watches with satisfaction as Sixshot appears to have been effectively overwhelmed. Not so tough now, is he? And then there's a massive explosion. Slag. He'd figured with at least 88% certainty that something like that would happen. With the fires that are going now, the city will need to be evacuated. He'll have to berate whoever was responsible for it later. Quickly, he transforms and drives off to help with getting people to safety and away from the inferno. The city is on fire, and Sixshot with it. Painfully the STAG transforms, brushing off pieces of debris and stamping out lingering flames that lick his armor. "You are... worthy foes," he says as he gets his bearings. "Your deeds will be remembered. The city may burn, but your deaths will have meaning." While Jazz, Delusion, and Prowl take off to bravely save innocents, Sixshot slowly draws his sword. He scans around at the remaining combatants, his gaze settling on Knightmare. "Dominicon!" he calls out. "You have defeated and disarmed Bludgeon - no mean feat. I demand you face me in single combat, to the death!" The distinctive whup-whup of chopper blades heralds a new arrival, followed by the crunch of two pairs of tank treads. As they approach, the three -other- Dominicons transform and move to join Knightmare, Stiletto saluting her superior. "Ready when you are, ma'am." Discretion drops as the explosion rips a hole in one of her wings. The femme transforms and drops down next to Knightmare. "Let's make these cowards pay." Knightmare recovers from her missed attack as she ends up facing the fiery area of the explosion..and watches as the Autobots head off towards it, leaving multiple high-end Decepticons still ravaging the city. Her voice grows cold, though a smile appears behind her faceplate as she hears the rest of her Dominicons making their approach finally. Knightmare's gaze moves to Sixshot and his challenge, "You attack the defenseless and show your weakness. I will no longer tolerate your attacks. Dominicons... it is time we end this." What happens next as the others get closer is hard to forget if one has not seen it happen before, a whirl of moving parts and the Dominicons just seem to.. flow together, forming up into the far more massive form of Dominicus, the gestalt of the Dominicons. Dominicus has arrived. Mixmaster finds himself blinded after Encore's last attack, and unable to fight back. He screeches to a halt. "Slaggit, Autobot. Come down here and fight!" Encore is actually knocked sideways by the power of that blast. He growls, about to continue his attack... but Dominicus is here. Well... that's a new thing. He frowns, sending a private radio message before banking away to join the evacuation efforts. Clench transforms back into robot mode and takes a step back as he encounters something he seldom sees - something bigger'n him. Clench looks up and up at the massive combiner, and then simply grunts, pulls back his fist - and attempts to simply punch Dominicus in the gut. >> Clench strikes Dominicus with Punch. << (Radio) Encore transmits, "We go' lives t' save.Call if y'needs us." to Dominicus Jazz is currently doing exactly what Prowl's caught up to and that's working on getting the evacuation going. He's focused on getting those that need to be out... out. He knows when there are more important things to do than fight. It's all good, though. He's focusing on what needs to be done and trying to do it in style. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother doing it. Dominicus lifts her right arm to take the blow, and reaches forward to grip the large Decepticon with her left. >> Dominicus strikes Clench with Throw. << Dominicus twists Clench over her hip and hurls him into the ruined ground behind him. Sixshot flinches as Knightmare's words hit him. He gazes over the burning city, as Autobots rush heroically to save whom they can. He looks up at the colossal battle between Clench and Dominicus. Finally, he lowers his sword, and sheaths it. "You are correct," he says quietly, although there is no one close enough to hear. "There is no honor here. No challenge. I will return to fight another day." He turns and walks away, flames at his back. >> Sixshot retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Prowl, Mixmaster, Clench, Jazz, Encore, and Ultra Magnus. << Mixmaster gets his vision back and sees Encore has backed off and Sixshot retreating. He looks up to the Gestalt as he starts to look for a new target. "Right. We leavin or looking for new targets? Encore stays in the sky... not that he's being useless. He's actually got 105mm shells designed for firefighting. The big, slow-moving shells are visible as they arc down from above, smashing through windows. Where they don't encounter fire, they sit inert, waiting for fire. Where flames are encountered, each 105mm FyreStoppa shell detonates into a cloud of purple-K dry chemical extinguishing agent. It won't fight the fires back too hard, but the clouds of purple dust drive flames back temporarily. He concentrates on opening escape routes, or allowing people to escape burning buildings. << I kenned buying these things wa' worth it...>> GAME: Encore PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Above Average difficulty. Clench is picked up and SLAMMED into the ground, where he bounces before coming to rest against a burning building. OK. THIS has never happened before. He looks around, taking in the sights... and sees the battle is lost. The Decepticons have been defeated, but at what cost to the city? Realizing he is no match for Dominicus, Clench transforms and retreats, smashing through one last remaining wall on his way out of town. "We retreat for now, Mixmaster," he orders. "Let them enjoy the remains of their settlement." >> Clench retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Prowl, Mixmaster, Jazz, Encore, and Sixshot. << Dominicus watches Clench transformer and begin to withdraw, but the combined fury of the Dominicons will not be quelled so easily, someone must be made to pay for the damage they've done to the team and the city of Valvolux. The gestalt femme raises her right arm and takes aim at the large semi-truck and it's trailer. "No mercy for the merciless," she intones a fraction of a second before a large beam of purple energy streaks out of the Null Cannon, attempting to connect Clench with the gestalt, however briefly. >> Dominicus misses Clench with Null-Cannon. << Clench swerves at the last possible moment, putting debris between himself and the gestalt. By the time the glow of the null-cannon fades, Clench is gone. Having driven off the Decepticons, the giant form breaks apart into its six components. Stiletto is immediately barking orders to the locals, organizing teams. Widget transforms back into a skycrane and hovers at the ready, rescuing civilians. Discretion and Delusion spread out, to play spotter, while Takedown assists Knightmare wherever their strength can best be used. Log session ending at 00:19:19 on Thursday, 19 July 2018 Category:2018 Category:Logs